Recently, with communication, computer and networking technology having been developed, a various kinds of network are developed and thereby, they are materialized in real life.
For example, there are a large-scaled network which connects all over the world like a wire/wireless Internet, and a small-scaled network which allows audio or video data to be exchanged between devices by configuring a wire/wireless network between a relatively small number of digital devices in limited places such as homes or small-scaled companies. By developing network, interfacing technology which allows network-to-network communication or device-to-device communication becomes also various.
A device transmits a Bandwidth Request command to a coordinator to be allocated channel resource to transmit data in a network. Then, the coordinator checks whether allocable channel resource for the device remains or not and allocates requested channel resource to the device if could. At this time, allocation information for the allocated channel resource form example, timing allocation information is transmitted to devices in the network through a beacon.
Generally a reserved region by the channel allocation method in a channel is used for transmitting a command, a data stream, or an asynchronous data. And an un-reserved region in the channel is user for transmitting control information for between a coordinator and a device or between devices, MAC command, or asynchronous data.
For general data stream or command transmitting, aforesaid channel allocation method can be useful. But, if there is a specific limit condition, which could be a specific time limit to transmit a message from a device to another device and to receive a response for message, other channel allocation method may be needed.